


Now that I see you

by Linisen



Series: Catfish: A love story [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk Texting, Fluff, Happy Birthday Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov, So so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Yuuri's been out with his friend Phichit to celebrate Phicht's win in a junior skating competition and starts to text Victor when he gets home, sending a first picture of himself.Part of a series, sort of a prequel and can be read before but probably won't make much sense. Best read between part/chapter 6 and 7 of main story.





	Now that I see you

**Author's Note:**

> So I reached over 100 kudos after posting the last chapter of catfish. Thank you thank you! I can't really begin to express what it means to me that you all are enjoying this story.
> 
> I wrote this fluff fest because today is the bestest boy Yuuri Katsuki birthday and I had to celebrate it. 
> 
> It takes place around three months before the other fic starts.

“Vitya! Your phone is sounding like it's possessed! Silence it or i will take it away!” Yakov yells from the rink side. Victor is just coming out of a combination spin, edges still feeling a bit frayed when Yakov beacons him. He hastily makes his way towards where he left his duffle, not wanting to test Yakov's patients and risk not be able to talk to Yuuri that night if his phone is held hostage. 

He looks up at the clock, eight thirty. Huh. Late even for Yuuri. Well that’s how it is when you party. 

They hadn't talked that morning, Yuuri explaining the night before that he would be going out with his roommate to celebrate the other winning a competition, of what Victor wasn’t sure. So Victor had re-read the previous texts that he and Yuuri had exchanged the night before, silly grin on his face and warm fuzzy feeling tingling thru his body as he walked to the rink that morning. 

Victor was a little off, it felt wrong not to talk to Yuuri in the morning while he was getting ready for the rink, trading stories of the day that had been and to come while he ate his breakfast. Yuuri had become such a big part of his life during the last year. He is now the one Victor calls when he sees a cute dog, has had a good day or turns to when he feels low. Yuuri has managed to do what no one else have. He has made Victor comfortable to talk about his negative feelings in a serious way instead of brushing them of. During the months they have known each other Victor has slowly been opening up and Yuuri. Charming, sweet and kind Yuuri, who always meets him where he is. He listens, does not downgrade Victors feelings, whispers sweet nothings as he cries. Yuuri is like a godsend and Victor know he’s falling so hard. 

It should probably be impossible to fall in love with someone you have never meet or even seen. Someone that lives on the other side of the planet, in a different timezone, living a completely different life. But Victors heart doesn't care about such things. Its screaming for Yuuri, begging for him to become Victors. To grab on and never let go. He hasn't even held Yuuri yet and it doesn't seem to matter because Yuuri knows him. He’s maybe the only person who really knows him. And he doesn't even know about the skating and the medals and the fans. He just knows Vitya. That feeling alone makes Victor so dizzy it feels like he’s drunk. 

Speaking of drunk. His phone goes off again and he opens it, putting it on silent so he can read in peace as Yakov has thankfully moved on, yelling at Yuri Plisetsky who’s throwing a tantrum about doing quads, again, waiting for the app to open. When it does, it does not disappoint. 

**_< 3 Yuuri <3_ **

_ 08.27 _

VITYAAAAA

COM HER NOW

PLEASE

WWoops caps 

sorry

But sriusly come here so i can kiss your pretty mouth

I dont know if its pretty but i know its pretty

Are you at work 

Am i bothering you at work

_ 08.32 _

Hello darling

You are never a bother

_ 08.33 _

Vitya! Your making be blush yuo always make me blush

Its cute i like it

_ 08.34 _

Sweet boy are you drunk?

08.34

See there you go again with the blushing 

Not drunk tippsy very diffrent

Less puking in the morning

08.35

Are you still out or did you get home okay?

Maybe you should call an uber if your not home

  
  


08.35

See so sweet worrying about me

Im home in my bed, peach had a great night out im glad

He worked so hard he deserved to celebrate

You should be in my bed!!

I wouldent take advantage though I promise

I PROMISE VITYA

I still have all my clothes on even I just wanna hold you

And maybe kiss your cheek because of how sweet you are

I bet you even taste sweet

Do you taste sweet?

08.37

Im glad your home safe darling

But you shouldn't sleep in your clothes they will wrinkle afully

And maybe i wouldn't mind if you took advantedge ;)

But being held sounds nice too, big strong arms enrapturing me

Holding me close. Sounds better than my cold lonely bed

08.39

I hate that your lonely

Hat when your sad

Adn there not even nice clothes so it dosent matter

We went dancing

I looove dancing

Do you dance?

Can we dance?

08.41

Love, your too good to me <3

Wait what kind of clothes? Nothing that isn't nice 

is not good enough for my Yuuri

08.42

[image.jpg]

Victor taps the picture, not really sure what to find. Maybe a picture of Yuuri’s cute dog, or of some of the drinks he and Peach had had earlier that night. They have been exchanging pictures for a while, small glimpses into each others lives. It's mostly cute dogs and food. What he doesn't expect though is to come face to face with the most beautiful boy he has ever seen. Big deep brown eyes stare into the camera, soft and smiling. A cute nose and sharp jaw met full pink lips and high cheekbones. His dark hair seems to have been pushed back but a few strands have broken free, hanging down on his forehead. His cheeks are flushed pink, traveling down his neck and disappearing under a soft grey sweater. 

Wow. woooohao. Is this Yuuri? It must be right? Why would he send a picture of another man to Victor, it doesn't make sense?

08.45

Wow 

Victor doesn't really think as he pulls up Yuuris contact and press dial. He just wants to know, to be sure that the person Yuuri sent a picture of is not some model or something but really him. Yuuri picks up after the first signal and Victor presses the phone hard to his ear.

“Vitya!” Yuuri exclaims on the other side of the line, voice a little slurry but filled with joy. “Did you like you picture? Peach always tells me i'm cute but i don't believe him. “ Yuuri says and Victor is speechless because  _ whaaaat _ is this lovely person saying. How can he not know that he’s the most adorable thing victor has ever laid eyes on. 

But Victor does know. Just like Yuuri has sat with him thru tears, Victor has sat with Yuuri thru anxiety attacks, Yuuri just trying to catch his breath. Victor might see that Yuuri is the most gorgeous man to ever walk the earth but the demons that plague Yuuri would never allow him to believe that. Victor will just have to try to pry love into him every chance he gets.

“I think your beautiful” He simply says, because it's true and from now on until Yuuri tells him to leave he’s going to tell him he’s beautiful inside and out, every day.

“S-stop.” Yuuri slurs on the other side. 

“Never, sweetling. You’re just going to have to get use to it” Victor simply says, meaning all of it. 

“I should be where you are” Yuuri says fabric rustling as he probably turns in the bed or couch he’s laying on, changing the subject. Victor doesn't know if it's the alcohol or embarrassment but decides to just go with the flow. There will hopefully be lots more days to tell Yuuri about all his loveliness. 

“I would love that. Just get on a plane to russia darling and i will pick you up, you can live in my bed” Victor says, leaning against the rink wall. 

Yuuri giggles and its soft and light and it melts Victor’s heart to the core. He wants to record it and use it as Yuuris ringtone, listen to it when he’s sad. 

“I can't come to russia silly, I have school. And schools important” Yuuri slurs on the other side of the atlantic ocean. “And you have a job. W- we can’t just live in your bed” 

Victor hums because it's true, but it's also nice to dream. “I wouldn't mind living in my bed with you.” he states making Yuuri giggle again. In the corner of his eye he sees Yakov locking his eyes on him.  _ Crap _ . Guess that's it for Yura’s tantrum and Victors been ‘playing’ with his phone now for a solid twenty minutes now. He knows he’s about to get an earful. Totally worth it. Yuuri doesn't need to know though. 

“Hey, my boss is coming this way, iIsort of have to go.” He explaines as he hears Yuuri yawn on the other side of the phone. “You really are beautiful though. Sleep tight and dream of me and then we’ll talk when you wake up, okay?” He asks, trying to cram as much in to the call before Yakov starts shouting. 

“Mkaay” Yuuri says, sounding half asleep already. 

“Goodbye darling” Victor says, because it's impossible not to let all that his heart is screaming flow onto Yuuri. He hopes it builds a nest there, all his endearments, compliments and love. Hope it sticks. 

“Goodbye gooooorgeouuuus” Yuuri sing songs making Victor laugh as Yuuri giggles again.

“Lots of kisses” Victor says finally and hangs up just as Yakov, now standing right beside him takes a deep breath, undoubtedly to start yelling. Victor cuts him of before he can start. 

“Sorry Yakov can’t talk got to work on that spin” He states, skating of as fast as he can, starting up some warm up laps. In his hand his phone buzzes again and he squeals, torn between immediately staring down at the new message and not daring to look. The feelings of joy are overwhelming and spilling over and he sighs happily, throwing a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure Yakov's attention is somewhere else. As he confirms that Yakov is now focused on Georgi he picks up his phone and unlocks it right onto Yuuris messages.

08.58

[Image.jpg]

<3<3<3<3

Good night

  
  


The image shows Yuuri making a exaggerated kissing face, plump lips pouting out as his eyes are relaxed and closed. He looks like a dream. He might just be Victor’s dream. Victor has to put his free hand above his heart, head feeling light and dizzy with delirious love. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> aaah they are so cute. Tipsy Yuuri is a cute Yuuri. Drunk Yuuri is Eros.


End file.
